dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weapons (Origins)
I added the 'examples' for blades to this page, but when we have the appropriate sub-article open, please move them there. -- Maria Caliban 22:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Bows With No Strings? Now,I keep looking at videos and images of characters who fight with bows.And I messed around with the Dalish Elf origin in the character creator.And I noticed one thing, the bows in them have no strings.And yet I'm here looking at this page and, the image for bows DO have strings, which is really making me confused.Also I believe there was a poll on the social Bioware website asking "How do you feel about the bows with no strings?"Now, this wouldn't exactly ruin the game for me, but it is something that would quite bother me if I wanted to play a ranger-type character.So, anyone got any input on that? 02:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :While the concept art for bows show bows with strings, in-game, there are no bowstrings. I think the reason for this is because weapons aren't animated. So developers had decide whether it would look stranger to have bowstrings that didn't move when an arrow was fired, or to have none at all. It would have been nice to have fully animated bows, but I think it will be something like the lack of scabbards that you forget to notice as the game goes along. Loleil 02:53, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes I suppose that does explain things, but it does make me wonder how the arrows are you going to fire from a bow without a string....Oh well.I guess if it bugs me too much I can just use crossbows, and chances are if I play a rogue I'll probably just dual-wield daggers or shortswords.Anyways thanks for your reply, I thought the reason that bows didn't have any strings was because they were unfinished or something similar to that. 02:59, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Unique Weapons So what are we gonna do about the unique weapons? Just off the top of my head... Starfang, Oalf's Cheese Knife, Staff of the Magister Lords There's more that I can't think of. And are there any unique bows? Unique weapon *SPOILER* As far as I know, there are 2 unique bows in game, one from Leliana personal quest called Marjolaine's Recurve and is restricted to leliana only. The other bow can bought from the replacement blacksmith once Owen is killed. Its called Far Song, and is by far the best bow in the game. To obtain it, don't rescue his daughter and Owen will kill himself. :Realllly. Didn't know about this. The best longbow I have found (Not including Leliana's) was the Dalish Longbow. Wonder if that is better or not? Get the stats up for it. Cypherdiaz 17:50, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Far Song Dragonthorn (Tier 7)+2 Damage|Rapid Aim|+3% Ranged Critical Chance|+10 Attack|+10% Critical/Backstab Damage.--\＿ヾ( ￣　*)(| 20:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::So question, is it just me or do bows not have rune slots? Really makes the archer thing rather weak if so. Cypherdiaz 23:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::it's not just you. No ranged weapon have rune slots in game. Maybe one of the reason is the thing they shot (arrow/bolt) is separate from the weapon itself. So logically speaking, runes effect don't apply to those ammunition. The other reason being arrow and bolt have side effect, with additional power from poison included which make it strong enough to compensate for the runes lacking.\＿ヾ( ￣　*)(| 10:47, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::So basically you have to use special arrows/bolts (Fire/Ice/Etc) and Poison...to make up for no runes. Mmm..runes never die..they can be reclaimed and moved. But special arrows and poison get used up. This is fair how..again? Cypherdiaz 18:56, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::In exchange for crit at range? Staves can't crit nor can they have poison to enhance in exchange for never miss and bypass armor, daggers have low base damage in exchange for higher crit chance and higher armor penetration. The bow although don't have rune slots but they have a nice base armor penetration and a decent base damage. Also some good bow has Rapid Aim mod, which with Rapid Shot buff can potentially be the best DPS in game. I must admit bow user is comparatively weaker than other RPG games but in my opinion, it's because archers in other RPG are overpower. --\＿ヾ( ￣　*)(| 19:47, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::So found another that i think we might have overlooked. Mage's Eye. Tier 7 Longbow. +4 Attack, +3% ranged critical change. Not as good as Far Song but still one of the Tier 7 named bows. Found in Haven, in the Village Store. It's in a chest in the main room that you can unlock.Cypherdiaz 16:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Weapon Screenshots For anyone interested. Left side, forums -> Wiki discussion -> Topic: "Willing to help..sort of" In that thread I have two zip files containing a lot of screenshots of the examine screen of various weapons. There's some armor in them too. I just dont have the time to actually put the information in right now. Cypherdiaz 17:52, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Two Handed Weapons Don't 2-handers scale as 150% of strength, rather than 100%, in addition to whatever coefficient the particular weapon has (so a 1.10 scaling sword would really be 1.65, I suppose). The manual certainly says 150%, for whatever that is worth. 2 Handed weapon speed The maul has a speed modifier of 0.05 and the battleaxe has speed modifier of 0.1. Lower values faster swing. 0.05 < 0.1. Why is it stated that the maul is slower than the battleaxe? Sylriel 12:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Sets Someone recently edited the page to say that your second weapon set bonuses apply even when that weapon set is not active. Can anyone verify this? This is the first I've heard of this and it would have a fairly large effect if you, say, equipped a couple weapons that gave +5 damage in your secondary slots. Tivadar (talk) 20:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I've removed that section. Bonuses in your non-active set from the weapons themselves do not affect stats. It's possible the specific example, heraldry on shields, is handled differently, but if so, then that needs to be stated upfront. Also, this is on the XBox360 version of the game. Tivadar (talk) 18:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Runes on bows? Since when do bows of any tier support runes? It would be kind of confusing to anyone who's not very familiar with archery, can someone rectify this? DarkosCY (talk) 15:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Do weapon coatings stack? ... or do they exclude one another? Couldn't find this information. I know that the act of coating takes time, and coatings last only 1 minute, so combination wouldn't be that efficient - i am asking more out of curiosity. -- (talk) 18:55, March 27, 2012 (UTC)